1. Technical Field
This invention relates primarily to methods and apparati for securing articles to laminates and, more particularly, to an improved article holder therefor.
2. Background of the Invention
Heretofore, flanged pour spout fitment type articles have been secured to thermoplastic-coated container panels in two manners, namely, with the article thereof either (1) inserted into an open top container such that the flange thereof is secured to the inner surface of a selected panel around a dispensing opening with the body thereof extended outwardly through the opening, or (2) mounted on a filled and sealed container to the outer surface of the panel around an opening or partially cut-through potential opening.
With regard to the latter manner, Frazier et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,643 states that "the pour spout fitment is preferably adhered to the outer surface of the container panel by impulse heating under pressure such as ultrasonic sealing although other methods may be used as desired."
Robichaud et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,034 discloses adhesively bonding a pour spout fitment by a hot melt glue to a top outer surface of a container.
Robichaud et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,999 suggests that a spout or closure be "attached to the package top by any suitable means such as an adhesive applied to a bottom surface of the closure to be attached to the package top." Where the package is coated with an outer thermoplastic layer of polyethylene, which discourages such adhesion, Robishaud et al disclose perimeter cuts which may be serrated or applied as perforated cuts. Such serrations or perforated cuts need only penetrate the polyethylene outer layer to allow the adhesive to bond with the underlying carrier or paper layer.
Pape U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,471 discloses a method for securing a pour spout fitment to a thermoplastic-coated paperboard carton, wherein the pour spout fitment is heated remotely by a suitable heating mechanism, to a predetermined temperature, such that, when the fitment is applied to a selected outer surface of a thermoplastic-coated carton, the heat is transferred to the latter surface at a temperature capable of activating the thermoplastic coating. Upon cooling, the fitment and the carton surface bond together. In this arrangement, the erected or formed carton provides a box type support, capable of being subjected to the bonding pressure involved, without the need for a mandrel or anvil back-up, as previously used to withstand the sealing pressures required.
Keeler U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,041 discloses an in-line fitment sealing apparatus and method for attaching a fitment to the outer surface of a panel of a carton blank assembled in rectangular tube configuration, requiring anvil means movable into the open top end of a carton to abut against an internal wall adjacent the spout position.
Keeler et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,485 discloses a transfer drum which receives fitments from a fitment breaking-cylinder acting on a web at four equidistant peripheral stations, during dwells of the drum. While the drum is then rotated through each 90.degree. segment, each fitment is pressed onto a carton blank in a continuous synchronized movement with the conveyor carrying the blanks.